The present invention relates generally to welding machines and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of communicating control signals to a welding power source from a remote location. Specifically, the invention relates to a welding system whose operation is governed by control signals transmitted by a wireless remote control. A plurality of welding parameters in the welding system are set and adjusted in response to wireless command signals received by the welding power source. In this regard, an operator is able to quickly and efficiently control a welding system from a remote location, with no more cables than are necessary for welding.
Welding and cutting are essential operations in many different areas of manufacturing and construction in today's economy. The versatility and efficiency of welding and cutting systems is vital to, and allows for, the efficient completion of many complex and dynamic welding operations. In many welding and cutting processes performed by operators, welding-type systems are adjusted during the process to accommodate several different welding-type operations. When the need for such adjustments arise, the welding parameters in the welding-type system need to be properly set for each different welding-type process. In each of these processes, parameters need to be set and adjusted prior to and during the welding-type process. In many instances, the welding-type process takes place at a distance from the actual welding machine/power source. Thus, an operator is required to walk back to the machine to make any necessary adjustments. To overcome this problem, some welding-type systems have started to incorporate some form of remote control. In many existing systems, power and communications between an operator location and a welding-type power source location are transmitted over cables. These cables provide a simple and reliable means for communication and control of various welding parameters.
Despite the benefits of such a set-up, there are also numerous drawbacks associated with communication and control of the welding-type system in such a manner. One drawback to this cable-based control is that the communications cable is typically fragile relative to the welding cables designed to carry high currents at high voltages. Welding-type systems are often used at sites where it is not uncommon for the systems to be periodically relocated or surrounded by other mobile heavy equipment operating in the same area. As such, the remote control communications cable can become damaged by being crushed or snagged from contact with surrounding machines and/or traffic. This can cause damage to the welding-type power source if internal power conductors become shorted to signal leads that are connected to sensitive signal level circuitry and obviously reduce productivity.
Communications cables for remote control of a welding device also produce additional concerns. One of these concerns is the introduction of high frequency electrical noise to the welding-type system, which occurs because of the high voltages present in the environment surrounding the communications cable. The communications cable provides a conduit for the noise to enter the power source and controller of the welding-type system. This noise and interference must be filtered out so as not to negatively affect the performance of the system.
Because of the numerous drawbacks associated with communication cables for remote control of a welding-type system, attempts have been to modify the manner of communication in newer systems. Various types of remote control devices have been introduced to facilitate operator control of the welding-type processes thru a means other than just a standard communications cable. However, while newly designed systems can be designed to include such wireless remote control devices, a problem persists regarding existing welding systems not currently configured to allow for operation via a wireless remote control. Therefore, a need remains for a system able to retrofit an existing welder with a remote device capable of controlling a welding operation in a manner that is practical and efficient for an operator.
A remote control device that can be incorporated into existing welding systems and that can wirelessly control a plurality of welding processes is a feature that would greatly enhance the productivity of existing welding systems. Eliminating the communications cord with a wireless remote control would overcome many of the problems associated with high frequency electrical noise as described above. A wireless remote control would also provide for many benefits and conveniences for an operator, such as reducing the inconvenience of extra cables. Removal of a communication cord also would eliminate the possibility of communications being damaged due to sparks, hot metal and heavy objects falling on the cord and increase portability of a welding system. The elimination of extra cords also would allow for more convenient use of the welding system in confined areas.